


The Proposal and the Ex

by Orca478



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amputation, Car Accidents, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Human Light Hope, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Past Child Abuse, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Catra was a woman that almost lost her future. She was an orphan, in an abusive orphanage and lives with an abusive career until her best friend got her out of there. She’s a drunk and crazy person that ended up driving off a cliff and lossing her left arm and gaining depretion.She thought her life was over. But then she came, Adora.She managed to spin her life, and suddenly, Catra wants to live. She went to therapy, resumed her studies, and started enjoying her life. All thanks to the wonderful woman she fell for.But there is a little problem. As when Catra tries to propose, a person she didn’t expect to ver see came in. Glimmer, Adora’s ex girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), past Adora/Glimmer - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Proposal and the Ex

Some years ago. She thought her life was over.

Catrina Applesauce Weaver, or just Catra for short, didn’t have the happiest beggining.

Her parents let her in a box at the door of an orphanage, as they both were wanted criminals that didn’t have the resources or even the care to raise a child. Catra knew her birth was an accident, and that her parents didn’t abort her because the fear of being caught. She was born in their car, near the orphanage.

She totally blames them for the shitty life she had. 

The owner of the Orphanage was a very cruel woman named Shadow Weaver, and she despised her kids, and she specially despised Catra. 

Catra’s parents cost her her husband. And even if they don’t care of her, she sees Catra as her way of revenge.

Shadow Weaver made sure that the whole orphanage hated her, offering rewards for those thet beated her up, but not to harsh, she liked to do the worst. 

Only two boys names Kyle and Rogelio were nice to her. They weren’t the most popular ones, and didn’t care for the treats. When they could, they would sneak food to her, as she was always made to eat the scraps.

When Shadow Weaver putted her in a school, Catra met her first friend. Scorpia. 

The girl is a gentle giant, and when she saw the miserable new girl, she made it her mission to put a smile in that face. Catra was rude at first, and snapped at her, but Scorpia didn’t stop trying. It was when Scorpia saved her from some bullies, that Catra started to open up.

Scorpia would bring food from her home to school so Catra could eat. She gave her so,e actual clothes, and when Catra had to return them in rags, she confessed to her his they treat her, finally breaking down. 

Scorpia didn’t take it easily. She imediatly told her mothers what is happening to her best friend, and lucky for them, her mothers do have some pull, as high members of Black Garner Entrepises. They got her out of that orphanage when she was 11, Catra became Sorpia’s adopted sister. 

So Catra’s life improves a bit. She didn’t have to be hungry or sleep in the floor anymore. Sure she and Scorpia have to bunk, but that’s fine. She also got her second friend in life, a nerdy girl name Entrapta. She was so smart, it was kinda scary, but Entrapta did her a solid. The school bully, Hordak, who loved to turtore Catra, had a big crush on Entrapta. She used that to get him to stop bullying her. 

But that was just one gang, then came the children of the orphanage. Since she left, Shadow Weaver took her anger in the other kids, and boy did they despise her. Specially the leader girl, Lonnie. 

The beat downs continued. 

And Catra’s mental state, despite not being in the orphanage anymore, got worst and worst. The 11years of anuse got a toll on her. She turned to alcohol, and when she turned 18 it costed her. 

It didn’t cost her her two friends, they stuck together no matter what. It didn’t cost her her home. It costed her something normal people don’t loose. 

She, Entrapta, and Scorpia now rented and home together as they were in the same colleague. Scorpia was in art club, and Entrapta was asleep when it happened. She was so drunk, and her stupid drunk brain got the great idea of going for a drive. 

She didn’t hit or hurt anyone, but herself, which was the best news. She went to a cliff where people could see the view of the city, but she didn’t park or anything. She just drove straight threw the view point, and crashed her car threw the mountain. 

But it wasn’t the car that mattered to her. She could get another one. But well, the crash badly damaged her body, but her left arm, it was extremely damaged. The doctors only saw one choice. 

Amputation. 

Catra lost her left arm. From the elbow to her hand, all gone. 

She’s left handed and for a time, she depended on her friends to do everything for her. 

Scorpia and Entrapta never complained. But it sucked. Loosing her dominant limb got her behind in her classes, and ridiculed in campus. She had to drop out of sports, and lost her stress reliever. 

And then, after some nagging from her friends, she sought a Doctor, and realized that he had depretion.

Catra switched from four different therapists, no one was able to help her. Until she met Dr. Spinerella. 

After hearing of her story, Spinerella made it her mission to help her. The first thing she tried to find, a prótesis for Catra. They hadnt been able to afford one. Lucky for them, Spinerella’s wife Netossa could help them with that. In a month, Catra was given a prótesis for her left arm. 

The second thing she told her, was to search for a pet. Pets are able to help people in a way other can’t, and Catra would have a companion with her. Since Entrapta is alérgic to dogs, they were out of the question. Which is why Catra found herself in a kitty shelter. In there, she saw a lonely male kitten. His mother had abandoned him for being the runt of her litter. Catra imediatly signed the papers and took him home,as they had that in common, abandonment. She named him Melong, and he became the greatest help she had had. When Scorpia and Entrapta were gone, he was always there for her. 

But the most fundamental change, the one that allowed her to regain her life, wasn’t ordered by the Doc.

It happened at her office.

Catra was waiting for her, when she came.

“Excuse me ? Is this the office for Dr. Spinerella ?”

She turned to the voice, and.....she was beautiful. 

Catra knew for a while she was a lesbian. She loved woman while man never affected her. Only Scorpia and Entrapta knew however, and they were more than fine with it. Scorpia is also a lesbian, and Entrapta is bisexual. They are really a strange, but good match. 

Anyway, this girl. She was.....Catra has had crushes, but this, nothing like this.

“Eh, excuse me ?”

“Oh, sorry. Yes this is her office.”

“Thanks !”

She sat at her side.

“I’m Adora by the way.”

“Catra.”

“Say, is the Doc good ?”

“She’s great, she has helped me when other doctors have failed.”

“Oh. I really hope she can help me. I really need it.”

Catra just looked at her. 

“You see. One of my mothers is really sick, she has been fighting cancer for a long time, and it’s getting worst. Also, I just went threw a bad break up.”

“Shit, that sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Catra doesn’t know what got to her, but she stared talking.

“I got in a very bad car crash when I was 18. My left arm got amputated, this is a prótesis.”

“Oh my ! That’s terrible...if I can ask, does it hurt ? Not having a limb ?”

“You have no idea. They say since it’s not there it shouldn’t, but it hurts like hell. The worst pain though is being powerless and lossing what you love.”

“I get you. Seeing my mother in the bed, hooked up to those machines, I feel so useless.”

“I really don’t know how that feels. I’m an orphan. Got adopted by my best friend’s, now sister, parents when I was 11. And the again, they always felt more as close friends than my actual parents.”

“Hey, I’m an orphan too ! Well my mothers got me much younger than when you got a home, but I know how it feels.”

She’s an orphan too ! Oh god. 

“Don’t ask me about break up experiences, never had a girlfriend before.”

“Wait wait, you’re a lesbian ?”

“Yeah. Any problem ?”

“Of course not. I’m a lesbian too ! My ex girlfriend and I, we were arguing a lot lately, and the in our last fight she said somethings.....I had to break it. It was for the best, doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.”

“I can guess. My rooomate and friend Entrapta, she has had some many boyfriends and girlfriends, and I have seen how she really gets affected by the ones she really like. And if you and your ex were close.”

“We lived together, dated for 3 years.....Say, do you have anything to do this afternoon ?”

“Other than wait for the bus which is an eternity. I am still relearning to drive with the prótesis, and my roommates are all busy today.”

“Oh I can take you home. But......well I know we just met, but there is this coffee shop around, so maybe,,if you want, we can have a bit of food ?”

“Hey. I’ll do anything for a ride, and food sounds nice, sure.”

“Great.”

It was in that moment, that Catra truly started healing.

Adora was great and she became the third person Catra opened too.

“Someone seems happy.” Scorpia said.

“I met someone in Spinerella’s office. This girl named Adora.”

“Ooooh, did Wild Cat caught a crush?”

“What ? I just met her. Well, she did bring me home after learning of the prótesis, and took me to this nice cafe, and I did get her number, but it means nothing !”

“Hehehe, wait for it. But if she’s a friend, it still makes me happy, you do need more friends than me and Entrapta.”

“Aren’t we Entrapta’s only friends ?”

“Hey. I have a lot of robot friends ! Right Emily.”

“Point taken.”

Catra started hanging out with Adora more and more.

She learned that one of her mothers was a famous actress, and that Adora is following her footsteps. 

Adora used to live with her best friends like Catra does, one of them being her ex. It was the break up that made them spred out and now Adora leaves alone. 

“I wish I could have some alone time.”

“I’ll admit. It does have its benefits, but living completely on your own is so depressing and ...lonely. I have no one to talk too.”

“No pets ?”

“My ex didn’t like animals.”

“Well....I can visit you time form time, but I got a cat and if I can take him, I’m taking him.”

“Oh I love animals ! Bring him when you want.”

So if she stayed with Adora some days, it’s just to get away from the living craziness that is Entrapta. 

Speaking off, Scorpia invited Adora into their little group. She also brought in two friends of her, fellow actor Sea Hawk, and young swimming champion Mermista, who Catra really got along with, they both have a nonsense actitud.

“So living with your own sister. At least she seems nice, my little sister Frosta, she can be such a pain.”

“I get my share of pain with Entrapta, still love her though.”

“Hey, look at my idiot boyfriend, he always has to sing. But that’s what I love of him. Thanks by the way.”

“For what ?”

“For being with Adora. Ever since the break up and then her mother getting worst, she has been pretty miserable. But then you came, and she has been getting back to herself.”

“Trust me she is helping me more than me helping her.”

“Nah, it’s both sides. Trust me.”

Mermista’s words became true one night, when Catra was awoken by a sudden call. 

“Hello ?”

“Catra ?” It was Adora, and she was crying !

“Adora.” She suddenly was all alert. “What’s wrong, are you ok ?”

“Catra....oh god, I....I just...I just got a call from my Mom, saying....she said goodbye to me.”

“Oh no. Adora....”

“She’s gone, she was unable to fight more.”

“Adora, I’m so sorry. I....” she had never lost someone before, what could she say ?

“Thank you, sorry for calling so late. It’s just that....I don’t know what to do.”

She spoke without thinking.

“I’m coming ok. I’ll be there in 20.” 

Lucky for her, she actually knows how to drive now with her prótesis, and for some reason, as soon as Adora called, the pain she felt vanished.

She knew she would probably spend the night there, and they were lucky that it’s friday and there was no clases. 

They spent all night in the couch as Adora cried her eyes out.

Catra ended up staying the whole weekend. She met Adora’s other mom, Mara, who came to see how her daughter is doing. Scorpia, Entrapta, Mermista, and Sea Hawk also came in on Saturday night, to try to cheer up Adora.

It’s in those moments that Catra finally came to the realization, she had truly fallen for Adora.

And it was in that moment, that she realized she had to change her way of living, so that she could be there for her, if she’s accepted.

She threw away all the alcoholic drinks in the house, and bowed to never drink again. Scorpia didn’t drink, and Entrapta couldn’t for medical reasons, so there was no complains. 

She dropped out of engenering, cause it was boring as hell, and she started studying law. Her initial dream was to become a police officer or work with the force, but now that she can’t thanks to the accident, she can still choose a job that she can fight, just not phisically. 

When her birthday came in, Adora gave her a brand new more advanced prótesis for her arm. It made things much easer to control than before.

In that moment, despite fearing ruining her own birthday, Catra asked Adora out.

She said yes.

And for the next four years after that, everything went uphill. 

A year and a half after dating, it had come the time to go separate ways from Scorpia and Entrapta. They were still best friends, and would still hang out, but they were going to live in different places now. Both Catra and Entrapta were leaving the house, while Scorpia,would stay there, and live with her girlfriend Perfuma. The lastest member of their group. 

Entrapta was moving to her own home with her own lab. She’s already working in more robo room mates for her. 

As for Catra, she’s moving with Adora. They have been dating for a long time, they want to try to live together.

Adora’s home is big, then again her mother is a very famous actress. Her home has two floors and even a pool. Well, for Catra, she only cares for the hot tub, water and her don’t combine. 

“The pool is basically Mermista’s room.” She laughed.

“She really lives in the water ?”

“If there is a body if water she can get herself into, she is going to do it.”

At first, Catra moved into a guest room, where Adora’s friend and old roommate lived before he left after the break up. He and Adora still keep contact, but they aren’t as close. He’s extremely close with Perfuma however, in fact she heard about him from her before Adora. After a month, she truly moved to Adora’s bedroom, and that’s were she slept the best in her whole life. 

Adora helped her when her lack of arm hurt to much, she didn’t sleep until she made sure she could sleep and wasn’t in a lot of pain. 

Catra graduated from schoo and now has a law firm of her own. She specializes in child abuse cases. She knows she wants to fight so no child has to live like she did. She works with a woman named Amity Blight. Like her, she was abused as a child. And together they make a hell of a team. 

Adora is already acting in some high profile movies, and is even in talks with Marvel Studios. Seeing her go to film is hard, but it’s what she loves so Catra is happy for her. 

Scorpia turned into an artist, somehow managing to make stick figures look unique. Entrapta is already making the most advanced robots out there. Mermista is going to the olympics to race in multiple swimming styles, Sea Hawk became a famous theater performer, and Perfuma became a top therapist in the city. 

Speaking of, she still sees Dr. Spinerella, and Dr. Netossa, who is the one that checks her medical need regarthing the amputation. Both woman became a huge part of her life due to the help they provided for her. 

Now with their lifes as perfect as ever, Catra is working on taking the next step. Proposing.

Little did she know she had one final step to tackle.

Catra woke up like always, being woken up by Adora.

“Wakey wakey sleeping head.”

“Adora ! I was having a nice dream.”

Was I in it ?” She asked smugly.

“If it’s nice, then it is.”

“Hehehe, love you too, now come on, I’m starving.”

“You already made breakfast ?”

“Eggs bacon and pancakes, your favorite.”

“Have I ever told you you are perfect ?”

“Well, after that super case you won with Amity, you deserve it.”

“Still. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll make the dinner you love.”

“That chicken and pasta. I’ll glady accept it.”

“Good. Now let’s eat, I’m starving !”

“Right behind you. We do need to be at Mermista’s and Sea Hawk’s at 1. Now I don’t want to be full for the lunch.”

Breakfast was the last normal part of the morning, then Adora got a call from Mara.

“No Mom ! I don’t want to see them ! ........I know you and Angella are friends, but you know what she did, I’m in a better relationship now ! ......If you like Catra more than her why are you making me......I understand......just for the week, and if they bother Catra they are out ! Ok. Yes we will come in the evening to see you........I love you too Mom.”

“Adora, What is happening ?”

“Well. Do,you remeber my mom’s old partner Angella ?”

“Yes ?”

“Well. Her husband Micah was thought dead. Until now. He was found stranded on an island, managed to survive the plane crash thst we thought killed him. Now Angella wants to go on a trip,wth him but......”

“Adora Don’t tell me.”

“They asked me if I can take them in for the week. Bow and.....Glimmer.”

Glimmer, Adora’s ex. A name Catra came to hate, despite never meeting her.

“Aren’t they adults like us, they can take care of themselves !”

“You really don’t know them. Bow’s family has always struggled. They all depend on a small library. And Glimmer, well the girl can’t keep a job, she’s unemplyed.”

“So what is not out problem. Are we even getting something ?” 

“Angella offered money, but let’s be honest we don’t need it. I....I am doing this for Mom. Angela’s the last thing she has from her past, and I....I don’t want her to loose more.”

Mara.....she has been so kind to Catra. Welcomed her into the family. Gave her the time she needs for her problems, trusting her with her daughter. She didn’t hesitate to give her her blessing to marry Adora. 

“They won’t interfiere with our life’s right ?”

“If they do, they are going to the streets. Bow’s nice. I don’t think he will be a problem. Glimmer.......well let’s see if she has changed. But I’ll make it clear I am with you and if she says anything, she’s out. Mom agrees.”

“I......Fine, for Mara, and you.”

“They come tomorrow. We can continue our day, maybe being with the others can help.”

“Then let’s get ready.”

“Yeah.....you are totally joining me in the shower.”

“Dam right I am Princess.”


End file.
